boothumourfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bandito Tour
The Bandito Tour (Sometimes stylised as The Banditø Tøur) was a night (9th March 2019) where Jones and Nicholas travelled to the SSE Arena in Wembley in London to attend a Twenty One Pilots Concert, except they didn’t actually attend and instead watched the tour from Nicholas’ garden shed. Like many of Jones and Nicholas’ crazy events, the night probably began about three months prior after a Thursday-Night visit to the Granary where the two decided rather than spending the £200 on the remaining seat tickets, thought the ideal solution would be to just fake it and have a shed night. Forever men of their words, they pencilled the 9th March into the calendar. Lead up Prior to the event, Nicholas did periodically check to see if cheaper tickets did become available, but unfortunately, for convenient seating nights they remained exceedingly dear, so sure enough, the night loomed and the two began to plan their evening. On the evening of March 8th Nicholas spent a good three hours collecting images and videos of the Bandito concert. She was lucky to find a youtube account which featured a series of full-length uploads taken from the actual gig only the night previously, in the same arena the duo we're supposedly attending. Nicholas spent about an hour searching the internet for 720–1080 Youtube MP4 ripper - one which preferably would not give her computer a virus. Eventually finding one, she reformatted the video to fit the Instagram Story Video format and trimmed it down into segments ranging from 5 – 30 seconds. She also went through all the videos and took screenshots which could be later uploaded to Instagram and Facebook. Saturday Morning The two members of Twenty-One Pilots, Josh Dunn (Drums) and Tyler Joseph (Lead), have a quite unique style which they change up whenever they release a new album. Nicholas decided to blend the styles of both Dunn and Tyler's image from the Blurry Face era. On the morning of the gig, Nicholas spent about an hour in town visiting mainly Primark collecting gear for her costume. She also visited that emo-shop opposite boots and treated herself to a new Twenty-One Pilots band T-shirt. After some lunch, Nicholas went and picked Jones up and the two returned to town to do some last minute shopping before returning to their own homes to prepare for the evening. Whilst in town Nicholas bought herself a set of cheap rings. This was so she could fake a fake proposal to either member of the band, and create a novel story about what happened whilst at the gig. She started this off a week earlier by creating an instagram story saying "I'm hoping to marry one of them next week 9th". Pre-gig Shenanigans When the two met again, the first task was to have a photo taken outside Peterborough Trainstation, to give the impression that they were off to Wembley, though in reality, they wouldn't have had a chance of getting there in time for the start of the concert. The two began thinking of unlucky scenarios where they actually ended up bumping into somebody they knew who was also going and then being forced to travel down with them. When they arrived the two sheepishly parked up and laughing like maniac's mad there way to the entrance of the station for the photo. It didn't help that there were a bunch of drunk men making a lot of noise right outside, and with Nicholas' attire, she didn't think it would be long before she was called out for it. After the image was taken the two immediately returned to the car walking by people who had only just seem them leave moment earlier. To attempt to make it look/sound less weird, each car they passed Jone and Nicholas raised their voices slightly explaining publicly that They 'got the wrong station' and should have 'gone to Oakham station instead'. The two then travelled to the Peterborough Extra Services just off the A1 to get a KFC bucket. Asides the actual gig, the service station was probably one of the only places where you could get away with looking like a Bandito, though Nicholas definitely clocked some side-glances. Category:Event